XJ-0461
- Originale=Aldo Stella }} |Stato attuale = - Originale = Attivo }} |}}XJ-0461, conosciuto ovunque come Clank, è uno dei protagonisti di Ratchet & Clank. Si tratta del secondo più grande eroe intergalattico dell'universo e, in passato, del Custode Senior del Grande Orologio. È inoltre il protagonista di Agente Segreto Clank. Aspetto Clank è un robottino B5429671 in titanio, con occhi verdi e un'antenna rossa. Ha tre dita nere, braccia e gambe fissate da un bullone, oltre a un condotto d'aerazione nel tronco. Clank è equipaggiato con il più avanzato Impianto d'Accensione Robotico esistente e gira su schede gemelle XP-88 versione 7.66. Possiede 16 terabit di banda tri-direzionale asincronizzata nella CPU. Personalità È estremamente intelligente, dotato di una vastissima conoscenza. Ha inoltre un particolare senso dell'umorismo, basato su cose solitamente monotone. Abilità Clank è un buon picchiatore, riuscendo a sferrare forti pugni. Pratica anche il kung fu. Citazioni *''Io so soltanto che farai la cosa giusta!'' *''Questo è il Ratchet che ho conosciuto un tempo!'' *''Hai sconfitto Tachyon, nemmeno i Lombax ci sono riusciti'' *''Una situazione... esplosiva'' *''È una fortuna che il Criosonno non funzioni sui robot, eheheheheheheh!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS2) *''Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a Volontà'' *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile'' *''Ratchet & Clank: L'Altezza non Conta'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Race Through Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organism'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''PlayStation Move Heroes: Insieme per la prima volta'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' *''Ratchet & Clank: 8-Bit Mini Mayhem'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' *''Ratchet & Clank: QForce'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Island'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) *''Ratchet & Clank: The Movie Novel'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Hero Time'' Curiosità *Il numero preferito di Clank è 83.000.000.004,7, cioè 83 miliardi e quattro virgola sette. *Il suo compleanno è il 26 ottobre. *Il suo colore preferito è il verde. *Prima Clank doveva essere tre robottini diversi, ma Insomniac ha deciso di scartare l'idea per controllarne meglio la personalità. *La capacità di Clank di riuscire a contenere oggetti più grandi di lui al proprio interno ricorda la stessa abilità che possiede Eta Beta con il suo portentoso gonnellino. *Clank parla lo Scimmiese. *In PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale la mossa speciale di livello 2 di Ratchet consiste nel sostituirsi a Clank per un breve tempo. Così il robot può usare gli stessi poteri che ha in Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo. *In Sly Cooper: Ladri nel Tempo si può trovare un tesoro chiamato "Cavaliere Medievale", che sarebbe una statua raffigurante Clank. Categoria:Personaggi principali